Des ombres et des lumières
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Il y avait un lac. Un lac immense cerné de montagnes, sur lequel flottaient des lanternes. De l'autre côté, les flots se perdaient entre les troncs d'une sombre forêt, dans des eaux inconnues. Il y avait deux frères. Un choix. Des ombres et des lumières.


Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tolkien n'appartiennent qu'à Tolkien.

Spoiler : Je ne sais pas quoi dire. "Plus ou moins" ou "pas vraiment" ?

Warning : Je pense avoir réussi à faire un OOC là-dessus. Je suis forte, hein ? Par contre, si vous n'y comprenez rien, ne vous inquiétez pas : ça doit être normal…

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

**Des ombres et des lumières**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

_Il y avait un lac. _

_Un lac immense, noir et insondable, cerné de montagnes enneigées. Sa surface sombre reflétait le scintillement froid des étoiles d'une nuit sans lune. Le ciel était aussi ténébreux que l'eau, malgré les milliards d'astres nocturnes qui dessinaient d'étranges sentiers vers les confins de l'univers. La neige des sommets montagneux luisait dans l'obscurité, sans chaleur, sans lumière. Sur le bord du lac, quelques vaguelettes léchaient sans bruit des galets ronds. De l'autre côté, loin, loin de la berge, les flots se perdaient dans une profonde forêt de hauts arbres, aux larges troncs gris et au feuillage sans couleur. Aucun bateau, aucune barque, aucun radeau d'aucune sorte ne permettait de voguer vers ces eaux inconnues. _

_Du bord le plus proche de la berge jusqu'à la forêt profonde, aussi loin que s'étendait le regard, flottaient des centaines et des centaines de petites lanternes de papier. Des milliers. Des milliards. Autant qu'il y avait d'étoiles dans le ciel, peut-être plus. Chacune portait un nom, peint à l'encre noire, chacune brillait d'une lueur faible mais tenace. Fragile et forte, comme une bougie allumée dans la nuit au cœur de la tempête. L'eau qui s'écoulait les conduisait vers la forêt, dans ces eaux mystérieuses où le regard du plus sage des sages ne pouvait porter, tout doucement, lentement, sans à-coups. Comme un lent voyage, sans retour, irrémédiable. _

_Inéluctable._

_Sur la berge, deux silhouettes immobiles et silencieuses observaient le lac. Deux garçons aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns, deux frères, identiques tant dans l'allure que dans les traits du visage, se tenant par la main. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient deux moitiés d'un même tout, perdus dans la contemplation des lanternes glissant lentement vers l'inconnu de la forêt profonde. Dans les yeux de l'un se lisait la fascination, dans ceux de l'autre la peur. L'un était la moitié que l'autre n'était pas. L'autre était la moitié que l'un n'était pas. Deux moitiés arrachées l'une à l'autre, reliées par leurs mains nouées. Immobiles et silencieuses parmi les ombres et les lumières._

_Le temps s'égrainait lentement, au rythme des lanternes qui apparaissaient sur le lac, s'éloignaient doucement puis disparaissaient dans la forêt profonde, au rythme des étoiles qui tournaient paisiblement dans les cieux obscurs. Les deux frères ne bougeaient pas, respirant aussi lentement que les vaguelettes léchaient le sol de galets à leurs pieds. Derrière eux, l'aurore éclaircissait faiblement la nuit, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Leurs yeux suivaient le lent cheminement des lanternes sur les eaux du lac. Et la lumière dans leur dos se faisait plus forte à mesure que les étoiles pâlissaient._

_Soudain, l'un des deux garçons avança d'un pas en direction du lac. Son frère ne bougea pas. Alors, délicatement, l'un lâcha l'autre et leurs mains se dénouèrent. Résolument, sans se retourner, il marcha vers le lac. Il y entra, sans hésiter, et avança dans l'eau. Il avança encore et encore. Il avança jusqu'à devenir lanterne. La plus belle et la plus lumineuse des lanternes flottant lentement vers la forêt profonde. Doucement. Sans à-coup. Comme un lent voyage sans retour. Irrémédiablement._

_Inéluctablement. _

_Resté sur la berge, l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais aucun son ne troubla le silence. Il ne put que regarder la lanterne briller pour les autres, les guider sur la route, jusqu'à disparaître dans les profondeurs insondables de la forêt profonde. Sous les sombres ramures couvrant les eaux inconnues, les cachant à tout regard. Il la vit s'enfoncer là où le regard ne portait pas. Et il resta seul. Incapable d'avancer vers le lac couvert des lueurs tremblantes des lanternes, incapable de se tourner vers la clarté du soleil levant._

_Seul au cœur du jeu des ombres et des lumières. _

°0oOo0°

« Elros ! »

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque l'enfant s'éveilla en sursaut. Un mince rayon de lune se glissait entre les rideaux d'une fenêtre et se reflétait sur la surface lisse d'un miroir, éclairant faiblement le pied d'un chandelier éteint. Une respiration calme et paisible s'élevait de l'autre côté du grand lit où l'enfant était couché, et des lambeaux de rêve s'accrochaient au silence de la maison endormie.

« Elros… »

L'enfant s'aperçut qu'il pleurait lorsque ses mains touchèrent ses joues humides. On remua de l'autre côté du lit, et un poids de petit garçon se rapprocha en roulant sous les couvertures. Une petite main chaude et moite attrapa celle de l'enfant et la serra entre ses doigts.

« Pleure pas. Murmura une voix encore un peu endormie, douce et rassurante. Je suis là. Pleure pas. »

Quelques sanglots étouffés se noyèrent dans le noir de la chambre. Le silence dura quelques instants, durant lesquels la petite main caressa les doigts de l'enfant. Puis la voix, un peu plus réveillée, reprit :

« Encore un mauvais rêve. Toujours le même. »

Ce n'était pas une question. L'enfant hocha la tête dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être vu, il était compris. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Il y avait des ombres et des lumières. Précisa-t-il toutefois. Tu les suivais. Je veux pas que tu partes, Elros ! T'as pas le droit, t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Reste avec moi ! »

Nouveaux sanglots. La petite main serra celle de l'enfant un peu plus fort.

« T'inquiète pas. Je partirai pas.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. Pas si tu pleures.

-C'est promis ?

-Promis. Dors, petit frère. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »

Rassuré, l'enfant sourit et laissa le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau, dénué de tout rêve. Son frère sera là, avec lui. Il l'avait promis. Il sera là.

Toujours.

°0oOo0°

_Toujours…_

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Elros et Elrond. Maintenant, c'est fait, mais du coup j'ai envie de récidiver…

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincue de la qualité de ce (très) court texte, surtout en ce qui concerne la deuxième partie… Enfin. Si jamais vous avez un avis à donner, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cassage en règle bête et méchant, je suis preneuse ! J'avais cette image du lac avec ses lanternes qui me tournait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois sans que je sache quoi en faire, mais j'ai fini par trouver ! Merci à Olo pour son petit coup de pouce !

Bonne journée et fin de semaine !


End file.
